headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men: Slave Island
"Slave Island" is the title to the seventh episode of season one of the X-Men animated television series. It is based on the popular X-Men series of comic book titles by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Larry Houston with a script was written by Mark Edward Edens. Voice director on this episode was Dan Hennessy. It first aired on FOX Kids on Saturday, February 13th, 1993. In this episode, X-Men members Storm, Gambit and Jubilee travel to the island nation of Genosha where they become enslaved and discover dozens of other similarly caged mutants. The mutants are being forced to build a dam for the Master Mold, which will empower the giant robot Sentinels that are used to hunt down and capture other mutants. Voice cast Main Cast Full cast Note: This is the full voice cast list indicated during the closing credits of the episode. It is unknown whether every person listed here actually contributed their talents to this episode or not. * Philip Akin * Lawrence Bayne * Rick Bennett * George Buza * Lally Cadeau * Robert Calt * Randall Carter * John Colicos * Rod Coneybeare * Jennifer Dale * Adrian Egan * Barry Flatman * David Fox * Don Francks * Catherine Gallant * Paul Haddad * Graham Haley * Brett Halsey * David Hemblen * Judy Marshak * George Merner * James Millington * Stephen Ouimette * Ross Petty * Jeremy Ratchford * Ron Rubin * Stuart Stone * Kay Tremblay Notes & Trivia finds Feral.]] * This episode is production code number 107. * Voice actor Cathal J. Dodd is credited as Cal Dodd in this episode. * The Beast does not appear in this episode. * Toonzone reviewer Stu praised this episode for the characterization of Gambit, but found the portrayal of Cable to be off-kilter. Toonzone.net; X-Men, "Slave Island"; Stu. * The phone number for Muir Island, Scotland is "011 555 2222". TV.com; X-Men, "Slave Island"; Trivia. * This is the first animated appearance of Domino. She also appears in the "Time Bomb" episode of Wolverine and the X-Men, where she will be voiced by Gwendoline Yeo. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Cable: I thought you were gonna bring democracy to Genosha. I don't mind being wrong, as long as I can correct my mistakes. .... * Soldier: If you try to remove your collar, it WILL explode... and destroy you. * Jubilee: Great vacation, Gambit. .... * Gambit: How do you sweat so much, Petite, and not lose weight? * Jubilee: Ooh, I hate you! .... * Jubilee: I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Gambit. I mean, I should've known you'd never really be a traitor. * Gambit: How do you know that, petite? Maybe you been fooled again, non? .... * Jubilee: That's a Sentinel! I thought we wiped out those overgrown dweebs! * Gambit: There's always more gators in the bayou. See also External Links * * * "Slave Island" at Wikipedia * * * * * * * "Slave Island" at the X-Men Wiki References Category:1993/Episodes Category:February, 1993/Episodes Category:Larry Houston Category:Mark Edward Edens Category:Joseph Calamari Category:Stan Lee Category:Will Meugniot Category:Winston Richard Category:Eric S. Rollman Category:Scott Thomas Category:Rick Ungar Category:Dan Hennessy Category:Cedric Smith Category:Cathal J. Dodd Category:Norm Spencer Category:Chris Potter Category:Lenore Zann Category:Catherine Disher Category:Alyson Court Category:Philip Akin Category:Lawrence Bayne Category:Rick Bennett Category:George Buza Category:Lally Cadeau Category:Robert Calt Category:Randall Carpenter Category:John Colicos Category:Rod Coneybeare Category:Jennifer Dale Category:Adrian Egan Category:Barry Flatman Category:David Fox Category:Don Francks Category:Catherine Gallant Category:Paul Haddad Category:Graham Haley Category:Brett Halsey Category:David Hemblen Category:Judy Marshak Category:George Merner Category:James Millington Category:Stephen Ouimette Category:Ross Petty Category:Jeremy Ratchford Category:Ron Rubin Category:Stuart Stone Category:Kay Tremblay Category:Episodes with crew categories